Christmas disaster
by Roxasluvor
Summary: Its christmas woohoo but wait all is not well for a dark evil has fallen across the town. Contains strong language and gore. Also contains Luka x Miku and Rin x Len.
1. Chapter 1

RIN P.O.V.

It was so sunny that the day looked beautiful. Although this day was not a day to be happy upon. It was nearing Christmas and so many people were being trampled and shoved around. I could not breathe due to my family bunched so closely around me. Meiko as always was telling everyone where to go and what to buy, while Miku was busy looking for Luka and Kaito was trying to look up other girls skirts. However Len seemed to be paying attention for once. He tightly held my hand while looking up at Meiko with his light blue eyes.

"Why does no one ever listen to me?" Meiko sighed.

"I do Onee-Chan." Len simply said.

"Can you go and do the shopping for Kaito and yourself then please I shall go shop for all the girls"

"Yes Onee-Chan." With that Len pulled me toward a large shop filled with men's cloths. It made me wonder why I didn't go with Meiko, but it was nice to be with Len instead of the others.


	2. Chapter 2

LEN P.O.V.

Me and Rin had spent ages shopping for random gifts when I heard a scream from behind me. Rin grabbed me tightly making me blush a bit, before I slowly turned searching for whatever had happened. I then saw it. It was like a human only it had moulded flesh and grey eyes. Its teeth were clamped around a woman's shoulder which blood was pouring from.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Rin stuttered in shock as guards ran to the woman's aid.

"I don't know. Lets get out of here and find the others and go home." I said trying to sound calm although my mind was full of questions. The last thing I wanted was to scare Rin.

We swiftly made our way to the door of the shop wriggling through crowds of angry loud customers. It was obvious something was wrong as we stepped into an empty road. Nobody was there. I looked up and down the road in shock trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the shop behind us locked and people inside began screaming and throwing themselves at the strong double doors. Rin buried her head into my shirt as blood sprayed the windows and I saw the woman from earlier. She now had lifeless eyes and grey skin. She was biting into people like they were some kind of delicious food. I diverted my gaze from this horrific scene and looked into other shops around us.

"MIKU!" Rin screamed running to a shop across the street. Miku was standing inside a cloths shop with Luka. They were also locked in and unable to get out. She seemed to be mouthing something to us but I couldn't figure out what she was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

MIKU P.O.V.

It was no use Rin and Len could not understand my attempts at mouthing "Go home!" Luka put her arms around me pulling me into a tight loving hug. I snuggled into her black jumper she wore over her normal cloths. I was scared to be completely honest. I didn't know why we were locked in and in the shop just across the road the windows had been painted red with freshly running blood. I was too far away to see exactly what happened but I was glad that Rin and Len made it out without a scratch on them. I looked over into Rin's eyes filled with tears and fear. I felt bad not being able to give her a big hug and tell her that it was okay.

"We have to get out of here." I whispered to Luka.

"Let's go check round the back they should have a fire exit or something." She said pulling me through the crowd.

We ran through the shops maze, dodging cloths shoes and jewellery which had been sprawled across the light carpet. We soon found a door which lead to the staff rooms. Luka took out a hairclip from her bag; she had everything in that bag I swear.

"Keep watch while I get this door open!" I nodded and turned to the crowd watching them scream and fling themselves at the front window.

This was a complete mess. Whatever had happened wasn't in this shop so why did we have to be locked up in here. All of these scared people kept in a shop for whatever reason is wrong. There is even young children in here this is terrible. I saw many people I knew in the crowd I feel sorry for them not having a clever person like Luka around.

"M-Miku!" A blonde girl sighed collapsing onto me.

"Neru! Are you okay?" I said checking her for wounds.

"This crazy lady bit me." She said showing me a large bit mark on her wrist.

"I think it should be okay it doesn't look to deep, we'll let the doctor check when we get out just in case."

"Thanks."

"Miku its open lets go." Luka called from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

LUKA P.O.V.

After I called Miku came running toward me followed by a bloody blonde girl around her age.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Neru she's a friend." Miku said rushing past me.

I followed after the blonde making sure no one else would follow us just in case things got bad. I was also worried about Neru she was bitten by a person who I'm not sure was completely human. As I followed her I also noticed she was limping, why would you limp if you'd been bitten on the arm? Her skin also worried me it seemed to get paler and paler as we ran around the long empty corridors.

"M-Miku…" The girl panted falling to her knees.

"Neru what's the matter!" Miku gasped ruching to her side.

"I don't feel too good I'm not sure how much longer I can keep wondering around."

"You've got to! The sooner we get out the sooner we can get you to a hospital."

Miku made a sad expression and looked up to me for help. I sighed and picked the girl up. Miku thanked me before once again briskly working her way around. I was rather reluctant to carry this ill bleeding pathetic girl but if she's Miku's friend I guess I'll have to. Finally we spotted it the door to the outside world! I could tell Miku had seen as well as she sprinted toward the door with an exited grin plastered across her face. She slammed into the door forcing it open and stumbling out into the open. I followed her breathing in the fresh air and our new found freedom.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." She said smiling up at me.

"Yeah thank god we got out of there." I sighed trying not to get distracted by her cuteness. Suddenly I heard a noise. It was much like a crowd of people walking in sync but there was no conversation, no idle chit chatter. I silently put Neru down and mouthed at Miku to stay where she was. She nodded at me her cute face clouded with curiosity. I slowly looked around the ally we had escaped into and snuck along the wall following the new sounds flowing through the air. I peeked round the corner to see a huge squad of riot policemen. They seemed to be standing at the doors to all the shops as doors were forced open, windows were broken, people were screaming and all hell was about to come crashing down.


End file.
